super_death_battle_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kirby vs Bomberman
Description Two immature goofballs. Galactic warriors, and are known for being extremely Overpowered and strong. It’s Kirby vs Bomberman! Who will win? Who will accept their fate? Introduction Wiz: Kids, immature, wacky, and mostly dumb.... Boomstick: Definetly!!! Wiz: Today we are take a battle of two pink puffballs who both happen to be galactic warriors destined to save everyone! Boomstick: Like Kirby, Protector of Dreamland. Wiz: And Bomberman, the 10-year old galactic bomb wielder. Boomstick: He’s Wiz and I’m Boomstick. Wiz: And It’s our Job to analyse their skills, weaponry and abilities to find out who’d win in a Death Battle! Bomberman Boomstick: Get your space suits ready kids! We’re travelling like people in Star Wars! We’re going on a trip to space!!! Wiz: That’s right I guess...., along with our annoyi- cute little companion, the Space Core. To a planet named Planet Bomber, that sounds like were thieves live! Boomstick: BOMBS! BOMBS!! Wiz: Anywho, the inhabitants of the planet are called Bombermen and their prime representative is well...Bomberman. Boomstick: Wait...isn’t he like 10 years old??? What the hell?!?! Wiz: You know how super hero names go...the guy’s real name is Shiro Bom, Shirobon on occasions Boomstick: Don’t underestimate this kid, he’s a badass who knows how to kick your big fat butt! Wiz: His backstory differs per game like as if it’s an alternative universe in each one. Boomstick: Shut up Wiz! Let’s get to the juicy backstory! (Boomstick is seen warming some popcorn in the microwave). Wiz: Dude, hurry up! Boomstick: Nearly Done....and.....Walaha! MUNCH! MUNCH! Wiz: Anyways...an intergalactic police force known as the Jetters, led by Mighty, Shiro’s brother. One day, Mighty disappeared while serving on a mission. He was presumed deceased and this was later confirmed when the truth came, the truth was that he was killed during that one task he was carrying out. Boomstick: Poor Shiro.... Wiz: The Bomber offered to take his spot and was accepted into the Jetters, taken in by Dr. Ein, by some time Shiro got more and more respect Boomstick: Bomberman devotes his life to save the planet, galaxy and even ENTIRE universe from peril. His primary means of defending people from evil are bombs. If you didn’t know that you must be living under a rock, a huge one, bigger and wider then a black hole. Wiz: Anyways let’s tell you the basics! We don’t want this to be too long nor too short. He has varieties of bombs such as: * Fire Bomb * Gravity Bomb * Water Bomb * Thunder Bomb * Remote Bomb * Ice Bomb * Wind Bomb * Bait Bomb * Rubber Bomb * Skull Bomb * Tracing Bomb * Homing Bomb Boomstick: Bomberman’s possible most powerful Bomb is called the “Dangerous Bomb” pretty ironic aye. Wiz: Though it might sound silly since the Gravity Bomb can make a full black hole, and the dangerous bomb can be made by just combining two regular bombs, or by using the Super Power Glove. Boomstick: The reason it’s so powerful is that it can basically destroy everything in sight in an instant with no remorse. Wiz: He also has many power ups that he uses on quests and journeys, such as: * Bomb Up * Clock * Boxing Glove * Super Power Glove (again) * Speed Up * Bomb Kick * Bomb Pass * Line Up * Soft Block Pass * Vest * Rocket * Shield * Cosplay * Meger * Full Fire Boomstick: He also has a couple of vehicles like Go-Carts, Bomber Jet, Rocket Ship, Bomber Copter, Bomber Marine, Bomber Slider Wiz: Bomberman has saved the universe on multiple occasions Boomstick: Defeated Evil Bomber, Wario and his minions from invading planet bomber. Escaped the 100-level factory he was created in. Stalemated the creator of his universe (Angel of Light and Shadow) they were so impressed they viewed it as a DEFEAT!! Wiz: Competed in the likes of Optimus Prime and Solid Snake and saved the world from an alien called Cthulhu from the turning the world into a fast food restaurant alongside Mario... Boomstick: WHAT THE F- AH! I’m choking on popcorn!!! Wiz: Yes that actually happened, in game mechanics he gets one shot by his own bombs, that is not true but...he is clumsy enough to kill himself with it with enough force to him self. Boomstick: He’s not really designed for close combat and is a bit inexperienced and naive since he is young. Wiz: Overall Bomberman is not someone that you should be messing with.. Bomberman: I did it!! Kirby Boomstick: KIRBY KIRBY KIRBY, THAT’S THE NAME YOU SHOULD KNOW! Wiz: You think a tiny adorable pink puffball couldn’t leave a scratch on you? OH NO! He’d leave much worse! Thousands of years ago- Boomstick: KIRBY VS SPINEL CONFIRM- (Wiz is seen slapping Boomstick ~ OW!) Wiz: ...Thousands of years ago there raged a war..,The star warriors were protecting the universe from the infamous and all powerful Nightmare. However, they ended up dying, leaving only two remaning. The heroic Meta Knight who barely made it out alive and everyone’s favourite pink puffball Kirby. He avoided the entire war in his star spaceship, unfortunately he crash landed on planet popstar. Boomstick: Kirby has battled many major foes who should have reduced him to scraps! He protects Dreamland from the likes of everyone’s favourite fat penguin “King Dedede”. Kirby is famously known for sucking and inhaling his foes to copy their abilities. He uses his warostar for transportation which is millions of times faster then light. Though he can fly on his own for long periods. Wiz: Kirby has a varieties of copy abilities. Boomstick: HE DEFEATS FOES WITH CUTENESS!! Wiz.... SUCH AS! * Fire Kirby * Sword Kirby * Ultra Sword Kirby * Ice Kirby * Mike Kirby Boomstick: Are you sure about that last one? Wiz: Totally... * Star Rod * Ghost Kirby * Wheel Kirby * Fighter Kirby * Black Hole Kirby * Animal Kirby * Water Kirby * Archer Kirby * Circus Kirby * Copy Kirby * Doctor Kirby * Clean Kirby * Bomb Kirby (HOW IRONIC) * Smash Kirby * Grand Hammer Kirby * Cutter Kirby * Jet Kirby Wiz: Since there’s too many copy abilities we’ll tell you his STRONGEST one Boomstick: Yeah it’s Hypernova Kirby, if he eats a miracle fruit he’d turn into this soul sucking beast! Hypernova Kirby is basically Big Bang and Black Hole Kirby. This Kirby has a litral black hole in his stomach! Wiz: It’ll suck anything with no remorse like the Dangerous Bomb destroys everything with no remorse. Boomstick: Ah shoot, I finished the popcorn! Gonna go buy some Beer! (Boomstick drives the car to the brewery store while Wiz is still talking to us about Kirby ) Wiz: So inappropriate when we’re talking about Kirb-YYyYyyYyYy! Boomstick: Sorry I’m a bit rusty in driving! Wiz:...Kirby has punched a hole through Planet Earth with his small little hands. He has also cracked Planet Popstar in half. Boomstick: He was able to throw Popon to the sun! He destroyed a planet sized foe called Nova, in the manga series he completely obliterated Planet Popstar. Wiz: He redirected a meteor using simple cannonballs, sent a meteor 9999 light years away which destroyed 9 planets in a row in the process. Boomstick: Damn this Kirby dude sure has balls! Wiz:......BOOMSTI- Boomstick: CANNONBALLS! Wiz: Ohhh I see what you did there! Kirby has defeated the likes of Marx, Malagor and Shadow Dedede. Boomstick: He can react at MFTL speeds and can be controversially at least Low Star Level, though he is likely to be FAR Higher. Wiz: Don’t mess with this puffball cause he comes right back at ya! Boomstick: HE COMES RIGHT BACK AT YA! GIVE IT ALL THAT YOU GOT! TAKE YOUR VERY BEST SHOT, HE’LL COME RIGHT BACK AT YA FOR SURE! YEAH! Wiz:... Kirby: Poyo! Intermission Wiz: Ok we’ve really ran threw all the possiblities. Boomstick: IT’S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Pre-Battle Dreamland, Planet Popstar 17:12pm Thursday Kirby was walking through Dreamland, he saw some berries and ate it. It was very tasty! Suddenly, he saw a white bomber blowing up a fortress. He approached him and kicked him into a faraway tree. The person who he had just kicked was Bomberman, he was now angry at Kirby. Bomberman: Hey puff ball, have you seen Sirius he has stolen the Omni Cube and it’s very dangerous. Kirby: Poy- He was smacked in the face by the Water Bomb causing Kirby to vex. Kirby threw his hammer. Bomberman: Guess your one of those weird monsters! They both out on their fighting positions. DEATH BATTLE! Bomberman started the fight by throwing the fire bomb. It exploded burning the fortress and Kirby toppled over. He jumped out and absorbed a flame turning into Fire Kirby. Bomberman: What the- He was interrupted by a punch to the gut before being blasted off in the air. Bomberman landed and left a combo on Kirby, reverting him back to normal. Bomberman: Time to finish this! He threw the Wind Bomb and trapped him in a tornado. Kirby: Eya-a-a-a! Kirby broke free and threw his hammer against the White Bomber’s skull, Shiro fell down and used Bomb Kick to save his life. Bomberman: Phew! Kirby appeared and swallowed Waddle Dee turning him into Fighter Kirby! Kirby: Poyo! Bomberman: Shoot! He used his Shield to block his attack. He wasn’t hurt but the planet sure was! It snapped in half and Bomberman lost his balance and fell. He survived by clinging on the edge. Bomberman used Rocket. The Rocket helped him up and started bashing Kirby in all angles. Kirby luckily jumped off and held the rocket and turned it off. Kirby then got on his warpstar. Kirby: Pollo! He punched Bomberman light speed before picking an Ultra Bomb and throwing it at Kirby. Kirby: Eya!! Kirby fell to the crumpled ground, he gasped and looked at his warp star. He swallowed it and came the star rod. Bomberman: Take this puffball! He threw the Gravity Bomb at Kirby which made a black hole sucking Kirby in. Kirby was floating inside it but managed to use his star rod to destroy it. He appeared and smacked the star rod on Shiro’s face before karate kicking him into the rubble. Bomberman: You asked for it! Shiro threw two bombs which then collided making the Dangerous Bomb. Kirby who is massively faster then the speed of light saw this and smacked it back at Bomberman With the star rod. Bomberman: Uh O- BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!~ There was fire everywhere and Kirby woke up he looked at every direction and didn’t see his opponent. But then he did, Shiro’s head dropped into the rubble blood stained. Kirby: Poyo! K.O! Kirby got out of the rubble and did his victory dance. https://youtu.be/c3Xve20bexQ He figured out what the mess he and that White Bomber had made and walked of screen. Aftermath https://youtu.be/3CS93CdMv_E Kirby - Winner * + Stronger * + Faster * - Dumber * - Less Experienced * = Arsenal * + Unpredictable Bomberman - Loser * - Weaker * - Slower * + Smarter * + More Experienced * = Arsenal * - Predictable Boomstick: WOAH! So the pink puffbal won?! Wiz: Well...it wasn’t a close fight, nor a stomp. Either way, Kirby takes this victory. Boomstick: Kirby has survived point black, black holes, the Gravity Bomb is a hand made Black Hole, so there was no doubt Kirby was gonna escape and survive that. Wiz: Both are Universal+ and have fought beings that are almost impossible to beat and won! But Kirby’s warpstar is billions of times faster then light, and Kirby on his own is a speedster. Bomberman could use his power ups to take the advantage but Kirby could just copy everything he does. Boomstick: Heck, Kirby could just swallow Bomberman and this fight would be finished! No problemo! Wiz: It was only a matter of time before Bomberman would get cocky and blow himself off, Kirby has fought and beat Malagor, Master and Crazy Hand, and evening Marx! Boomstick: Bomberman was meant to blow up Kirby, instead he ended up dieing in a BLAST! Wiz: The winner is Kirby! Category:What-If Death Battles Category:'Hero vs Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Heroes Category:The Electric Switch Category:Nintendo Category:Completed Death Battles